Once Upon A Time In Fairy Tail
by Lehanna
Summary: Recueil sans prétention d'OS, apparemment sans lien entre eux. À travers eux, nous suivrons les aventures de Levy dans la guilde et l'évolution de sa relation avec Gajeel.
1. Silence

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Argh j'ai peur, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur FFnet... Après avoir longuement hésité en plus. Mais les fictions rencontrées ici m'ont trop fait de l'oeil pour que je l'ignore, et j'ai été OBLIGEE par mon subconscient à poster ici. C'est scandaleux, vraiment._

_Enfin bref, je vais pas commencer à vous embêter avec mes histoires alors que je poste tout juste mon premier chapitre de ma première histoire. Enfin histoire... c'est vite dit._

_À ce sujet d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui suivra un fil continue, avec des liens clairs entre les différents chapitres, mais bien un recueil d'OS. Certes, on pourra y suivre l'évolution de Levy dans la guilde, ainsi que celle de sa relation avec Gajeel (héhé ouais parce que le LeJeel c'est le bien), il pourra éventuellement y avoir quelques discrètes allusions aux chapitres précédents... Mais ça s'arrêtera là._

_So so so, ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous, et que la Force soit avec vous ! (ahem je m'en vais...)  
_

* * *

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est de moi. Le reste appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**1. Silence**

* * *

Dans la réserve de la guilde, il fait noir. L'obscurité règne en maître dans la petite pièce. Pas un rai de lumière ne parvient à percer les ténèbres.

_Le silence._

Il est tellement profond qu'il en est assourdissant. Une oreille attentive pourrait même percevoir, discret bruissement à peine perceptible, les minuscules particules de poussière qui habitent l'air, se poser sur le sol.

Seule une respiration lente, régulière, rythmée, se fait entendre distinctement. C'est comme si elle suivait un tempo inconnu de tous. Inconnu, mais pourtant tellement évident.

Sans gêne, elle le brise. Sans pudeur, elle le brise. Sans discernement, sans fioriture, sans considération, elle le brise.

_Le silence._

Une minute passe. Puis deux. Puis trois, quatre, cinq, dix, quinze. Le temps lui-même se perd dans ce silence trop profond. Il ne sait plus compter. Il ne sait plus avancer. Peut-être s'est-il écoulé une heure, peut-être un siècle a-t-il passé. Il s'est égaré.

C'est de sa faute. Il est perturbant. Il est opaque. Il détraque. Il affole.

_Le silence._

Au bout d'un temps certain, que personne ne saurait déterminer, la porte s'ouvre. Grincement qui vrille l'espace et rai qui perturbe l'obscurité.

_Le silence._

Il se fragilise. Il s'étire, il se tord, il se contorsionne. Il tient bon.

La scène se pare d'une lumière tamisée. Sans lever le mystère, elle en dévoile pourtant ses contours et l'ébauche de ses couleurs. Du marron. Du gris. Un livre. Une jeune fille endormie.

_Le silence._

Il persiste, encore et toujours. Un souffle est retenu tandis qu'un autre continue tranquillement sa faible mélodie. Ce dernier semble étouffer dans le silence. Chaque minuscule bruit, chaque craquement, chaque frottement, chaque crissement, tout cela étouffe dans le silence.

Il a pris possession des lieux.

Gajeel ne se sent pas assez fou pour le déchirer.

_Le silence._

Alors il referme la porte, doucement. Le léger claquement du battant sur le bois, pourtant, ne manque pas de détruire cette bulle étrange, déconnectée, déjà mise à mal, qui oppressait la réserve. Libération. L'atmosphère change. Des paupières papillonnent, des doigts s'agitent, un corps s'étire.

Doucement, lentement, Levy s'éveille. Elle ne se doute pas qu'il n'y a qu'un instant, elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne sait pas que son rituel du soir a été partagé.

Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, je crois bien que j'ai encore plus peur que tout à l'heure. Peur de vos réactions..._

_Normalement il n'y a plus de faute (j'ai dû relire au moins une dizaine de fois ce mini-bout de texte), mais sait-on jamais, l'erreur est humaine. Donc je m'excuse très beaucoup platement et très beaucoup humblement si vous en trouvez. Vous avez le droit de me tordre les oreilles._

_So so so, ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que le style n'était pas trop étrange (je me suis étonnée moi-même si vous voulez tout savoir O.o)._

_And have a nice week-end friends !_


	2. Firefall

_Bonjour chers amis ! _

_Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil. Je préviens de suite : il est très différent du précédent. D'abord, il est plus long. Presque 500 mots contre 1700, ça fait une sacrée différence ! Ensuite, le style d'écriture n'est pas du tout le même et se rapproche plus de ce que je fais habituellement. Et enfin, dans cet OS, il y aura plus d'action que de description._

_So so so, pour ne pas vous spoiler (ce serait dommage, quand même), je m'arrête ici, et on se retrouve en bas._

_Ah, et une dernière chose. Thank you so much my dear reviewers !_

* * *

**_ Griseldis : _**_je suis plus que super contente que tu aies aimé ce que j'ai fait avec Gajeel et Levy, d'autant plus que tu n'aimes pas leur couple à la base. Ça me fait plaisir, à un point inimaginable ! Alors oui, tu as bien deviné, Levy s'est endormie sur son livre. J'ai choisi la réserve comme lieu pour deux raisons : ça montre à quel point Levy lit en tout temps et tout lieu, et aussi je voyais mal Gajeel se balader dans Fairy Hills et entrer sans pudeur dans la chambre de Levy. La réserve s'y prêtait mieux, parce qu'à la base c'est un lieu accessible à tous. Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements en tout cas ^^_

_** Maxine3482 : **je suis également ravie que ça te plaise, d'autant que si tu aimes ce couple et que tu as aimé mon travail, c'est que je ne les ai pas complètement massacrés ! Et ça me fait beaucoup de bien que tu me dises que les personnages sont bien mis en valeur, j'avais peur que le fait que j'insiste beaucoup sur le décor et l'ambiance de la scène les efface un peu. Mais apparemment non, donc c'est super !  
_

* * *

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire, ainsi que le personnage Ernesto Firefall et une partie des pouvoirs de Levy, m'appartient. Le reste est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**2. Firefall**

* * *

Levy jura. Elle ne voyait plus rien. La fumée était opaque, dense, irrespirable. Elle lui piquait les yeux et elle ne voyait pas au-delà de dix centimètres.

« _Solid Script : Wind _! » hurla-t-elle.

Une rafale de vent blanc, formant le mot '_Wind_', fut libérée des mains tendues en avant de Levy. La bourrasque dissipa la fumée qui stagnait et tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Elle crut percevoir un petit ricanement malsain tandis qu'elle découvrait avec horreur, inconscient, son compagnon Droy. Il était étendu sur le sable gris, la tête à moitié immergée dans l'eau claire du lac.

« Mon Dieu, mais il va s'étouffer ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, elle sentit quelque chose passer à toute vitesse à côté d'elle et aperçut avec soulagement Jet, qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se précipiter vers son ami.

Rassurée sur le sort de ce dernier, la jeune fille se tourna lentement, les yeux flamboyants, vers Ernesto Firefall. Ce dernier, les cheveux rouge piquant – encore plus vifs que ceux d'Erza –, vêtu d'une combinaison moulante de cuir, était plein de suffisance et arborait le sourire narquois de celui qui est en position de force. Il était recherché depuis un moment par les autorités de Fiore, accusé de nombreux vols et de quelques meurtres. Levy serra les dents. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, elle et ses amis, attirés par la promesse d'une belle réussite – cela faisait longtemps que les Shadow Gear n'avaient pas terminé de mission difficile –, et voilà qu'ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de le vaincre.

Sa colère s'intensifia alors qu'elle pensait à la réaction de Gajeel quand il apprendrait cela. Il se paierait de sa tête pendant des jours, c'était hors de doute.

« Je vais t'enlever tout de suite ton sourire insupportable ! lança la jeune mage d'une voix vibrante, sous le regard inquiet de Jet.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, _fillette _! », répondit-il d'un air hautain.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Le regard bouillant de haine, Levy tendit à nouveau les bras devant elle.

« _Solid Script : Iron _! _Ball_ ! »

Un '_Iron_' métallique jaillit de ses mains, se changea immédiatement en balle et fonça à toute allure sur Firefall. Celui-ci, loin de s'en inquiéter, se baissa rapidement afin de l'éviter et répliqua tout aussi vivement d'une gerbe impressionnante de feu blanc, qu'il envoya droit sur elle. Catastrophée, elle fit apparaître en vitesse du vent, qui contra les flammes malfaisantes du voleur, se décala lorsqu'une flammèche survivante fonça vers elle, et reprit son souffle.

Malheureusement pour elle, le mage noir ne semblait pas vouloir la voir récupérer. Son sourire goguenard toujours accroché aux lèvres, il se concentra, fermant les yeux et joignant ses mains. Des étincelles blanches commencèrent à crépiter autour de son corps, qui fut bientôt léché par de hautes flammes immaculées, sous les yeux horrifiés de Levy qui se demandait ce qui allait se passer.

Elle eut un semblant de réponse lorsque la terre se craquela tout autour d'elle. Des geysers de feu brûlant s'échappèrent des fissures et l'encerclèrent, la soumettant à leur chaleur insupportable. Alors qu'ils formaient un dôme au-dessus d'elle, menaçant de la cramer complètement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et lâcha un long cri, brisé par le désespoir qui suintait de son être entier. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail, qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de se sortir de cette situation, mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver lesquels, ni comment les utiliser.

Elle avait l'impression de se consumer sur place. La chaleur était insurmontable. Le blanc l'entourait. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était celui des flammes qui l'emprisonnaient, ou si elle était arrivée au Paradis. Instinctivement, elle choisissait la première solution, car jamais la mort n'aurait pu être aussi douloureuse.

Elle sentit vaguement quelque chose l'agripper, puis la douleur se fit encore plus aiguë tandis qu'elle percevait, en plus du sien, un cri déchirant. Puis, du froid. Du froid apaisant, du froid bienfaisant, du froid grisant. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, sentant l'eau s'engouffrer dans sa bouche toujours ouverte et étouffer son hurlement. Elle voyait trouble, elle était mal en point, mais elle se trouvait suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Sinon, à défaut de finir brûlée vive, elle finirait noyée.

Elle entama un mouvement pour remonter à la surface, quand elle remarqua un corps inerte, non loin d'elle. Elle reconnut Jet. Il n'esquissait plus aucun geste. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés, et le rejoignit rapidement. L'attrapant par les vêtements, elle fit d'amples mouvements, les plus larges possible, pour rejoindre l'air libre, car ses poumons commençaient à vraiment la brûler.

Ils émergèrent de l'eau, elle inspirant brusquement une grande goulée d'air et lui crachant ses poumons. Levy l'observa immédiatement. Certaines parties de son corps avaient l'air sérieusement brûlées…

« Jet, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

- Tu ne sortais pas de ce fichu mur de feu… alors… je t'ai sauvée… et… »

La voix faible du sprinter s'évanouit tout à coup alors qu'il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et un air paniqué se peignit sur son visage. Anxieuse, Levy se retourna et aperçut Firefall faisant face à Droy, qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier semblait complètement démuni face au mage malfaisant. Il tentait de le prendre par surprise, à l'aide de lianes qu'il faisait pousser et qu'il voulait enrouler autour de son ennemi, mais celui-ci anticipait ses attaques sans effort apparent, brûlant les végétaux, un sourire moqueur étalé sur son visage.

Jurant entre ses dents, la jeune mage se mit à nager le plus vite possible, tandis que Firefall s'avançait doucement vers son coéquipier, menaçant. Elle atteignit finalement le rivage alors que le mage noir chargeait sa main tendue de feux follets blancs. Prise d'une peur panique pour son ami, qui ne parvenait pas à réagir, elle se jeta dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir.

« Eh, espèce de limace enflammée, viens plutôt par ici ! », hurla-t-elle, utilisant sans même s'en rendre compte une insulte que Grey utilisait parfois contre Natsu.

D'un mouvement particulièrement vif, le mage de feu se retourna et libéra l'énergie contenue dans sa main droite. Une puissante boule de feu blanc s'en échappa, que Levy n'évita que parce qu'elle était mal ajustée.

« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle Firefall, _gamine _! éructa-t-il. _Shiroi hi no AME _(1) ! »

Levy crut, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, qu'elle allait mourir sur le champ. Elle vit, paniquée, d'épais nuages noir, que des éclairs blancs zébraient, se rassembler au dessus de la jeune fille. Et de minuscules flammèches commencèrent à tomber. Cependant, le feu n'atteignit pas immédiatement le sol, sa chute étant plutôt lente. Son esprit ne fut pas tout de suite embrumé par la douleur, et elle eut le temps de réagir avant que les premières flammèches ne soient sur elle.

« _Solid Script : Water _! », lança-t-elle dans l'urgence.

Tandis qu'une cascade d'eau lui tombait dessus, la protégeant partiellement de la dangereuse pluie, elle s'enfuit en courant de la zone à risque. Une fois qu'elle eut dépassé les limites imposées par les nuages, elle se retourna et observa le mage noir qui lui faisait face.

Ses yeux presque blancs semblaient être en fusion, traduisant sa rage terrible et sa haine pire encore. D'imperceptibles soubresauts agitaient sa mâchoire et Levy aurait juré apercevoir de la fumée s'échapper de son corps tout entier.

Inventer quelque chose d'imprévisible. C'était sa dernière chance, elle le savait. Quelque chose qui ne serait pas une arme, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne les maîtrisait pas assez pour qu'elles soient réellement efficaces – et puis, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour transformer ses mots en formes complexes –, dont la matière serait dure à parer… Elle bondit à nouveau sur le côté, évitant de justesse une puissante gerbe de flammes. Ses côtes la lancèrent, lui rappelant ses précédentes blessures, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Peut-être que si…

« Tu commences sérieusement à me chauffer, _fillette_. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. T'as plutôt intérêt à crever, et plus vite que ça ! cracha le mage noir en chargeant à nouveau ses mains de magie. _Hinoken _(2) ! »

Il fit apparaître une immense épée enflammée, blanche et étincelante. Levy ne douta pas un instant qu'elle fut mortelle. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il savait ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer… Les objets à invoquer étaient simplissimes, et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Et en se concentrant fortement, elle n'aurait pas à crier les formules, et ne se trahirait donc pas.

Elle attendit que le mage soit à mi-chemin entre elle et sa position de départ, afin de ne pas dépenser trop d'énergie, et entra en action.

_Rideau de soie._ Il s'enflamma quand Firefall le trancha en deux. Il dut ralentir sa course pour ne pas se faire engloutir par les flammes. Lorsqu'elles se furent éteintes, il se remit à courir en pestant, sa haine pour la jeune mage encore attisée.

_Rideau de laine._ Même manège. Il était particulièrement en colère à présent, énervé par le stratagème ridicule de son adversaire. Il fit disparaître son épée et attrapa un couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture, promesse de mort douloureuse. Si Jet et Droy, qui observaient toujours la scène sans oser intervenir, déglutirent nerveusement, Levy resta parfaitement stoïque.

Le mage fonça. Il continuait à rencontrer différentes étoffes – coton, synthétique, velours, polyester, à nouveau laine – qui le ralentissaient à peine. Il étouffa un ricanement. Elle s'imaginait donc que ces barrières minables allaient la protéger longtemps ?

Il déchiqueta un énième pan de tissu, et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son poignard se brisa en dix morceaux lorsqu'il percuta un mur de béton. Il fonça dedans sans parvenir à se stopper, et un craquement sinistre, accompagné d'une douleur aiguë, lui indiqua qu'il venait de se casser le nez. Encore sonné et grimaçant de douleur, il s'écarta et contourna l'obstacle, maudissant la mage de tout son être.

Ce moment de répit avait permis à Levy de trouver un autre plan. Elle avait abîmé son adversaire, certes, me ce n'était certainement pas suffisant. Elle aussi était amochée, certainement plus que lui. Il fallait l'user jusqu'à l'inconscience.

« _Solid Script : Crystal _! »

Avant qu'il ne saisisse la situation, le mage noir fut emprisonné de toute part de verre. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une lettre du mot '_Crystal_', ce qu'il trouva parfaitement ridicule. Pourtant, le A qui l'enfermait ne laissait apparaître aucune issue. Quand, après qu'il eut vu les lèvres de cette maudite gamine remuer à nouveau, l'eau commença à envahir sa prison transparente, il comprit qu'il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

Dix minutes plus tard, les effets de la magie de Levy disparaissaient et la prison, ainsi que l'eau, s'évaporèrent, ne laissant aucune autre trace derrière eux qu'un mage noir à moitié noyé, complètement hors d'état de nuire. Jet et Droy regardaient leur amie d'un air béat. Cette dernière arborait un grand sourire satisfait, fière d'elle. Elle avait finalement réussi à battre ce satané voleur.

Gajeel ne pourrait faire aucune remarque désobligeante.

* * *

**_1 – _**Pluie de feu blanc

**_2 – _**Epée de feu

* * *

_SO ! Nous voilà en fin d'OS, je ne risque plus de vous spoiler._

_Quelques explications qui me semblent nécessaires pour justifier mon point de vue. Donc comme vous l'avez vu, c'est plus que différent de l'OS précédent, c'est même fondamentalement opposé._

_Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. Je voulais vous parler des pouvoirs de Levy. Il est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de détails dessus dans l'anime (parce que je ne lis pas les scripts) et donc j'ai dû faire avec mon imagination, en grande partie.  
Pour moi, donc, Levy peut invoquer n'importe quelle matière avec son _Solid Script_, matière qui prend la forme de son mot (suis-je claire ? Ahem). Si elle se concentre, et cela demande une plus grande quantité de magie, elle peut invoquer des formes dans ladite matière très simples, géométriques de préférence (boule, surface plane, dans l'OS).  
Voilà ce qu'est la puissance de Levy pour moi. Et ce qui fait sa force, je pense que c'est sa grande imagination qu'elle met à disposition de ses pouvoirs._

_Concernant les pouvoirs de Firefall, et le personnage, j'ai tout inventé, ne cherchez pas. Et j'ai été chercher les formules sur Google Trad, je plaide coupable ^^'_

_So so so, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! À la prochaine ! _


	3. Foudre

_Hello friends !_

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS, sans GaLe version romance. Cependant, Gajeel nous honore toujours de sa présence et vous savez quoi ? C'est tant mieux !_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**_Maxine3482 : _**_je suis toujours aussi contente que ce que je fais te plaise ! J'avoue que comme j'ai radicalement changer de style entre le premier OS et le second, je n'étais pas très sûre de moi. ^^ Oui, je voulais indiquer que Gajeel est très important pour Levy (en tout cas, son opinion) sans en faire des tonnes, et je me suis dit qu'une pensée au début et à la fin du combat était un bonne alternative, d'autant qu'on finit sur cette pensée. Merci beaucoup pour cette review en tout cas ! :D_

**_Guest_ _: _**_aucun lemon n'est prévu pour le moment, au vu de mon rating (K+...), mais je pourrais éventuellement en écrire dans d'autres OS. Si vraiment ça t'intéresse, c__ela peut devenir un projet !_

* * *

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude et bien malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient et tout vient de l'imagination très fertile de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**3. Foudre**

* * *

**Fiore, Magnolia. **

Tout est calme à Fairy Hills. Personne ne bouge, personne ne parle. Aucune lumière ne filtre les rideaux et les volets clos. Tout le monde dort.  
Dehors, le ciel est d'un noir d'encre. Les étoiles ne brillent pas, la lune n'éclaire rien. Tout est dissimulé par les épais nuages qui tapissent la voûte céleste. La nuit sera sombre ; la nuit sera noire.  
Dans sa chambre, Levy a les yeux fermés. D'aucuns pourraient croire qu'elle s'est assoupie. L'heure leur donnerait raison. Il est deux heures quinze du matin.  
Pourtant, le souffle de la jeune fille est irrégulier. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle ne veut pas dormir.

Au loin, le tonnerre se fait entendre.

_« Levy est en retrait. Elle voit ses deux amis se diriger vers la nouvelle recrue, ce "fou furieux", d'après eux, qui les a accrochés à l'arbre. Qui les a crucifiés, plutôt. Même elle, qui n'est pas rancunière, se rend bien compte qu'elle aura du mal à le pardonner. Alors quand ils proposent d'aller régler son compte, à ce minable, elle ne proteste que pour la forme. Au fond, elle les soutient. Elle veut qu'ils lui règlent son compte, à ce minable._

La respiration de la jeune mage se fait moins saccadée, plus régulière, plus profonde. Ses paupières auparavant étroitement fermées se font plus lourdes. Le sommeil vient au gré de ses souvenirs, sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, malgré sa peur.

_« Redfox encaisse tous les coups sans broncher. C'est curieux, il ne semble pas pouvoir placer de coups. En observant le combat, Levy rectifie sa pensée. Il ne semble pas _vouloir_ placer de coups. Comme pour se faire accepter. Comme pour purger ses erreurs passées.  
« Mais voilà, elle ne sait pas si ce sera suffisant. La douleur est encore présente, nichée tout au fond de son esprit._

La pluie commence à battre les volets fermés. Le tonnerre semble se rapprocher. Levy, les traits paisibles, ne réagit pas au grondement. Il se fait de plus en plus proche.

_« Un éclair frappe l'homme d'acier. Immédiatement, elle comprend que Laxus arrive et que Redfox se trouve en mauvaise position. Il ne se défend toujours pas. Jet arrive alors à la même conclusion que son amie : il se laisse faire. Il se laisse faire, et Laxus continue de le malmener. Droy comprend à son tour. Ensemble, les deux compagnons tentent de ramener le mage de foudre à la raison. Sans résultat. Il leur dira même de la fermer. Un éclair fuse vers eux. Il ne faut pas énerver Laxus Draer. _

Un faible éclat perce les défenses opaques des persiennes. Une seconde à peine, la chambre s'illumine d'une lueur blafarde inquiétante. Levy remue.

_« La jeune fille voit, paniquée, la foudre arriver à toute vitesse vers elle. Jaune, lumineuse. Surpuissante. Digne de Laxus. Elle va se le prendre. Elle ne peut pas bouger, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle est paralysée. Elle se prépare à encaisser le coup. Elle ferme les yeux._

Un éclair, bien plus fort que le précédent, frappe un arbre non loin de Fairy Hills. Levy se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'elle entend l'explosion du tronc. Elle aperçoit la lumière vive qui parvient jusqu'à elle et se met à trembler. De tous ses membres.  
Un autre déchire le ciel. Jaune, lumineux. Surpuissant. À l'image de ceux de Luxus.  
Elle n'a pas peur de l'orage. Elle a peur de la foudre.

_« Levy se croit perdue. Elle va se faire carboniser dans l'instant. Elle se prépare à la douleur. Elle est éblouie par l'aveuglante luminosité de l'attaque, malgré ses yeux fermés.  
« Une ombre se profile devant elle. À travers ses paupières closes, elle perçoit une imposante personne, plus grande que Jet ou que Droy. Curiosité. Prudemment, elle ouvre un œil, puis deux, pour découvrir, stupéfaite, son protecteur. _Il_ s'est interposé entre elle et l'éclair. Redfox l'a _protégée_._

_« Non. Pas Redfox. Gajeel._

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère en premier lieu qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_

_J'espère que les deux espace-temps ne vous ont pas perturbés plus que ça, et qu'on fait bien la distinction entre les deux époques. Pour ceux qui se demandent, les guillemets suggèrent qu'on entre dans les souvenirs de Levy, et donc que l'action ne nous (enfin, ne m') appartient plus vraiment. (C'est dommage que FFnet n'ait pas exactement les mêmes fonctions que Word, j'avais fait une trop belle mise en page !)_

_So good day/night, friends !_


	4. Rumeurs

_Hello friends !_

_J'ai un peu traîné pour poster ce chapitre, j'avoue... Mais bon, pour ma défense, je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'inspiration pour le thème de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si vous avez des propositions, j'accepte le défi avec plaisir ! Sachez simplement que je n'écris pas d'UA. ^^_

_So, j'espère que vous allez aimer cet OS. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce genre de situation se produire, j'en profite pour l'écrire :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Maxine3482 : _**_encore une fois, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et que tu aies apprécié ce moment revisité. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et la review, j'espère que cet OS te plaira tout autant !_

* * *

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**4. Rumeurs**

* * *

Dans la vie, il faut faire attention à ce que l'on dit. Constamment. Ou le retour du bâton peut-être douloureux – très douloureux. Oh, bien sûr, il peut arriver qu'une parole malheureuse devienne source de bonheur, mais ce genre de situation – trop rare – est souvent joie fortuite. Chacun de vos mots, chacune de vos expressions, chacun de vos tics, gestes ou encore regard, sont aussitôt perçus, analysés, décortiqués. Et alors, on les malmène. Ils passent d'oreille en oreille, de bouche en bouche, de cœur en cœur. Ils sont transmis comme des poux se transmettraient. Ils se baladent comme des chats errants se baladeraient. Tout le monde y a droit. Personne n'y échappe.

Les rumeurs sont _partout_.

Mais posons le décor. Il y a un bar, des tabourets en bois contreplaqué, des verres bien nettoyés, certains pleins, certains vides. Il y a des sous-verres, des petites assiettes, des chopes de bière. Il y a aussi des mages, formant des petits groupes, partageant un pot autour d'une table. Il y a la bonne humeur. Nous sommes à Fairy Tail.

Visualisez tout cela. Vous y parvenez ? Parfait. Vous n'aurez ainsi aucun mal à voir, accoudée à son comptoir, une Mirajane resplendissante aux cheveux éclatants, arborant un sourire digne des pubs Colgate – mais cela est un peu hors-contexte. De l'autre côté dudit comptoir, essayez de vous représenter une Lucy affalée, la tête entre les bras, se lamentant sur son sort et sur son loyer éternellement impayé. Vous suivez toujours ? Très bien. Placez également un Gajeel taciturne dans un coin sombre de la salle, accompagné de Lily et d'un kiwi – kiwi situé dans les mains de Lily, bien évidemment. Une dernière chose : ajoutez au tableau Levy, parlant avec animation, ses cheveux bleus virevoltant autour de son visage poupin.

Si vous avez tout ça en tête, vous aurez alors une idée assez précise de la scène qui se déroule dans le quartier général de la guilde.

**xxx**

Il faisait beau, dehors. Mai était arrivé, il y a de là quelques jours à peine, toujours aussi pompeux, toujours aussi grandiloquent, et avec lui, le soleil avait montré le bout de son nez. Un mince rayon se faufilait d'ailleurs sous la porte d'entrée et venait caresser les plancher usé.

Les rires se faisaient entendre de-ci de-là, tantôt doux et délicats, tantôt tonitruants.

Levy, assise sur l'un de ces grands sièges qui bordaient le bar, ne faisait pas partie des gens qui riaient. Elle était loin d'être malheureuse, cependant. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, son teint étais frais, ses cheveux relevés semblaient aériens. En parfaite santé.

« Vous savez, il n'est pas si méchant, disait-elle. Il peut paraître rustre au premier abord, mais si on le connaît un peu mieux, il déborde de gentillesse.

- Hum ? », fit Mirajane, sceptique. Elle haussa un sourcil, et détournant son regard de la jeune mage, recentra son attention sur le verre qu'elle essuyait.

« Prends pas cet air là. C'est toujours les plus boudeurs qui cachent le plus de choses. Lui, son secret, c'est sa générosité. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, un instant de silence, que couvrirent aussitôt les bruits de la guilde.

« Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-elle, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

- Tu vis vraiment dans le pays des gentils, hein ? se moqua gentiment la barmaid. Allez va, ça ne fait de mal à personne, de rêver.

- Nan, s'éleva une voix non loin d'eux, un peu bougonne. Elle se fait des films, c'est tout. Elle est comme moi, elle lit trop. Tiens, encore aujourd'hui, par exemple, je me prends à espérer que je pourrais payer mon loyer, et… »

La blonde laissa passer un moment, comme pour faire durer le suspens. Elle tenta de prendre l'air mystérieux. Cela aurait pu être réussi si ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux en bataille et sa voix rauque n'avaient pas témoigné d'un manque de sommeil conséquent – et donc, par conséquent, n'avaient pas gâché tout l'effet.

« Et rien du tout, intervint Natsu, qui arrivait en sautillant. Tu n'as jamais l'argent, et tu pompes toujours toutes les récompenses. »

Lucy le regarda d'un air absolument outré et replongea dans ses bras, retenant un grommellement coléreux.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Levy trouvait que Gajeel n'était pas si méchant que ça, répondit Mirajane, tout sourire.

- Hin hin, Gajeel, gentil ? On aura tout vu. Hé Happy, t'as entendu ? », lança le mage au chat qui voletait derrière.

Levy leva les yeux sur l'Exceed et se gifla mentalement. Elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que la chose arrive aux oreilles de Gajeel. Avec Natsu et Happy au courant de l'affaire…

« Sûr que j'ai entendu ! s'écria le chat bleu d'une voix joyeuse et un peu trop stridente. Qui pourrait penser une chose pareille ? Gajeel gentil, ha ha ha ! »

… la guilde dans son intégralité le serait également. Tandis que le rire perçant d'Happy résonnait dans toute la salle, les curieux se retournaient déjà pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état d'hilarité. Tandis que Natsu et son compagnon, de concert, continuaient de pouffer, lâchant parfois une phrase qui les faisait replonger – _Gajeel gentil, ha ha ha ha, et pourquoi pas Gajeel avec un nounours tant qu'on y est ?_ –, que Levy marmonnait, rouge de honte, quelques paroles inintelligibles – _J'ai simplement dit qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça, c'est différent, tout de même ! _–, la rumeur courait au travers la salle, atteignait bientôt les oreilles de Lily, puis celles, moins commodes, de…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE RACONTE ENCORE, CETTE IDIOTE ! »

* * *

_So so so, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu !_

_Laissez une review, et vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez sur Gajeel sans vous faire engueuler ! ^^_


End file.
